Stuck in the Suburbs
by retrochocolate
Summary: Natasha has never been the type to go looking for love, but love happened anyway. Steve swept her off her feet in a way only he could. When HYDRA is back, but starting small, in a little neighborhood, Steve and Natasha are told to go undercover as a married couple... with a baby on the way! How will Natasha and Steve deal with this mission and how will it affect their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Natasha Romanoff was never one to go looking for love. In fact, sometimes she even avoided it. But not this time. This time love came out of nowhere, caught her by surprise, swept her off her feet.

It was usually hard for her to get along with someone and relate to them like she did with Steve. For starters, how would you even begin to tell a stranger you're a trained assassin and government spy? That doesn't exactly seem like the ideal first date conversation...

But with Steve? She didn't have to create some elaborate background for a new identity. She didn't have to give some lame excuse as to why she would be gone for 2 weeks at a time (of course she was on a mission, but it was always assumed she was cheating on or avoiding them). She didn't have to lie. And that was nice for a change.

* * *

"Hey Cap. Didn't expect to see you here so early," Natasha said as she strode into the elevator that morning at S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters.

"Good morning Ms. Romanoff. I didn't expect to be here. Fury called a last-minute meeting."

They stood silent in the elevator until the doors closed and then- "top floor" they said simultaneously. They whipped their heads around and pointed at each other. "You're headed to the top floor? For what? You first!" they both giggled.

Being the gentlemanly man he is Steve offered her turn first. "Go ahead, I insist."

Natasha giggled and-_ Giggling? Dammit Natasha, get it together. You don''t giggle, you have never giggled. And what is that light fluttery feeling? I'm probably just hungry. I should start eating breakfast. _- responded," I don't think anything too important. Fury probably just wants to rehash a few things about my last mission. You said something about seeing Fury, too?

"Yeah. He said mentioned an 'emergency operation'. Have you heard anything lately that could clue me in?"

"Nope, nothing important."

The elevator dinged and they both stepped off. The strolled down to the office in silence, but as they went further along, the hallway narrowed and they were forced closer together. Natasha could feel Steve's biceps through his leather jacket.

_Oh my Gosh!- wait, no. Since when do you think about Rogers this way? C'mon Nat, you are around muscles all day, everyday. This is no different._

They reached Fury's office and Steve knocked on the door three times, but it didn't matter because Natasha just came in right behind him and opened the door. Alright then.

Fury stood with his hands crossed behind his back staring out the large floor-to-ceiling windows of his office. His door swung open soundlessly, but he piped up with," 'bout time you showed up. You do know I have access to all cameras in the building? And there are cameras in the elevators and hallways? Mmhmm. I don't have all day to wait for your flirt-fest to be over."

Steve blushed fiercely but Natasha just glared. "Can I help you, Fury?" she snapped. "I don't have all day for you to finish thinking of your next sarcastic remark. What do you want?"

"Alright Agent Romanoff, alright. I'll get straight to the point. You and Rogers are being assigned on a mission as partners. It's an undercover operation. You will be playing a married couple moving into a new neighborhood. The reason for your mission is that in this particular neighborhood, another branch of HYDRA is starting to sprout. We have noticed suspicious activity beginning here and we are just going to put this out while its still a little spark before it turns into a full-fledged fire. We need you to be on the lookout for suspicious activity and plant some equipment in the particular house they are hiding in. Oh, and lucky you! We got you a house right in front of theirs. And before I forget, I believe some congratulations are in order because you, Mr. and Mrs. Peters, are with child. Why don't you go ahead and settle in to your new fully-furnished home. And don't forget your files on my desk on the way out." Natasha's jaw dropped at this news, but Steve's face had been frozen since Fury began talking.

"What? Fury, how do you expect to pull this off? Unless you couldn't tell, I'm not pregnant and I've worked really hard to make sure that hasn't happened. You know I'd do a lot for this team, but that's too far!"

"Calm down, Romanoff. Everything is in the files. Good luck." And with that, he ushered them out of the room.

Steve and Natasha stood outside the door, files in hand, mouths agape. "Well," Steve finally said," let's just get started then..."

* * *

**Hey guys! So this isn't my first fanfiction ever (I deleted all those), but this is the first one in a long time. I like to have a strong connection with my followers so rate and review and follow and favorite and be a part of our little family! Hope you like!**

**Gotta jam! **

**Alex :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Soooo... I'm not exactly sure how this is gonna work," Steve said.

"It's all in the paperwork. He would never leave us hanging like that."

They were in a black SUV headed to the address leading to the house they would be living in for the next 6 months. Steve drove while Natasha leafed through the files.

"It says here that my name is Kathleen Peters and your name is James Peters, both aged 28. We are moving into 208 West Pacific Way, I am a Kindergarten teacher who is about to become a stay at home mom because of... right, and you are an orthodontist. Gross!"

"Really? You're around guns and blood everyday and teeth is where you draw the line?"

"They're disgusting! Many people don't consider dental hygiene as much as they should. Why would someone want to dig around someone else's nasty mouth for a living?"

"You are complex. What else does it say?"

"Well, I am about 4 months pregnant. Eww. No offense, but I didn't plan on having any kids and the thought is nauseating. How about you?"

"I always had the image of my kids waking me up on Saturday mornings, then I'd make breakfast and take them to the park. Keep going, what else is on there?"

Natasha smiled and noticed the smile on his face, the way he glowed when talked about his future and his kids. "Yeah, it says we actually have to stop by a gas station nearby the house and switch out the SUV for a U-Haul and we need to change. That's about it. It says there are more files at the house. It's like a freakin' scavenger hunt. Alright, pull into this plaza here. The gas station is right behind this McDonald's."

* * *

"Wow. You look so... different." Natasha walked out of the bathroom with a pout on her face.

"I look horrible. I'm blonde! I've only been blonde once before and I hated it, never did it again. And look at me, I'm wearing a dress!" She wore a pale yellow dress with a dark blue cardigan and pearl necklace. Her shoes were the same color as her cardigan, as was her headband. "That's not fair, they made you look way better than me." He was wearing tan trousers and a light blue button-down. He was also wearing tan dress shoes. Steve only smiled and shook his head. She always looked beautiful in his eyes. "Ugh, I hate these kinds of people. All they worry about is the country club gossip and their kid's private school fundraisers."

"Uh, Nat. I think you're forgetting one crucial piece to your outfit. I found it in the passenger seat of the U-Haul." He held up a round piece of skin-colored rubber with a strap and a hand pump attached.

"Oh my God. No way. No. Way. I cannot believe it, I'm gonna kill Fury! I have to wear that!? Ugh!" It was a fake baby bump. She stomped back into the bathroom and in about 5 minutes she came back out. The empire waist of her dress exaggerated the bump and she really did look like she was 4 months pregnant.

"That's incredibly realistic. You look beautiful, like a mother."

"That's the point, I don't want to be a mother."

"Sorry Mrs. Peters, but for the next 6 months, you are my wife and an expectant mother." Saying it was just so foreign to him. He never thought he'd say "my wife" anytime soon. Either way, they shuffled into the U-Haul and headed for the house. The entire time he drove he noticed Natasha squirming in her seat. "You know your going to have to get used to that. You can't sit around punching your stomach for the next few months, especially not when other people are watching."

"I don't even understand the point of this. Was this detail really necessary?"

"Well, I think it's smart. No one ever suspects the pregnant lady."

"Do you really think that was the point?"

"New neighbors can be a suspicious thing, especially if you are running a secret organization. A pregnant woman is less likely to be a spy. Either that or Fury's just messing with you. It is kind of funny watching you shimmy around in that chair trying to get comfortable."

"It's for a mission, it'll be fine." They pulled into the driveway and Steve got out of the truck. He went around to the other side and helped her out of the high seat just like he had to help her get in. "I feel so helpless, I can't even get out of a truck by myself." She looked around noticed a woman with her curtains pulled back looking out her window. She realized that now that they were in public they had to act like a couple. Natasha looked up at Steve and said with a big cheesy smile," Put your arm around my waist."

"What-"

"We have nosy neighbors to deal with now, hold me like you love me." Steve pulled her into an embrace and looked around to see what she was talking about. He eventually saw the woman, whose house was diagonal from theirs. Right next to the HYDRA house. Nat finally pulled away and Steve kissed her on her forehead.

Again with a big smile, she said," It all starts now."

* * *

**Hey again! Two posts in one night is a record for me. I know they're short, but writing is hard. Props to those whose stories you get to actually scroll down some. ;) I plan on updating every weekend, either Saturday or Sunday. Again, R&R and F&F please!**

**Gotta jam!**

**Alex :)**


	3. Chapter 3

They heard a loud _click_ from across the street and turned around. A short woman with wide hips was rushing toward them with a glass dish in her hand, and her front door slamming shut behind her. She had a too-big smile and she wore black pants and a raspberry red shawl over her floral blouse. As her shoes _clonk-clonked _over to them Nat ran through her background information in her head.

_My name is Kathleen Peters. I am 28 years old. I am a Kindergarten teacher and I got a job over at the elementary school down the street. I moved with my husband of 1 year from California to New Jersey because we thought it was a better place to raise a child. Oh yeah- and I'm four months pregnant._

"Hello! Welcome to the neighborhood! I'm Marlene Fischer!" She was quite enthusiastic about everything. She extended one arm and balanced what looked like a pie in the other. Natasha shook her hand and then Steve.

"Hi! I'm Kathleen Peters and this is my husband James. We just moved here from California. It's so nice to meet you!" She practically had to choke out the words. Being nice and welcoming to these people was something she had to work hard to do. Steve introduced himself next.

"Hey I'm _S_- " He felt a sharp pain on his side. _She pinched me! _Ha-ah-ha ha ha! Ha." He cleared his throat and looked at Natasha who was smiling but had warning in her eyes. _Oh, man. _"I'm _s...so_... glad to meet you! I'm _**James**_."_  
_

"Well, welcome welcome welcome! I made you an apple pie as a gift! Just to let you know we are having a back-to-school fair and everyone in the neighborhood is coming and you are invited. It'll be a great way to get to know everyone."

"Absolutely." Steve sat there rubbing his side and forcing a smile.

"For sure, we will be there. And thank you so much for the pie! It was so sweet! We'll see you around," Nat said as she nodded along.

"Alright, bye! Oh, and congratulations on the baby!"

"Thanks! Goodbye!" Nat grabbed Steve's arm and rushed him into the house. "Steve! You have to be more careful, you almost blew our cover already. We've only been here for, like, 10 minutes!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just still trying to get used to being undercover. I've only done it that one other time at the mall." He looked at her with gentle eyes and she couldn't help but smile.

"It's fine," she finally said," just please watch what you say. Remember, you're James Peters, 28-year-old orthodontist from California." They smiled and laughed and looked around at their new house.

They moved beyond the front door into the front hall and circled the small table with a vase of flowers in the center. To the right they saw a spiral staircase, obviously leading to the second floor, and to the left they saw a dining room. Beyond the dining table was a their kitchen. "Wow. This house is gorgeous. We get to live here for half a year?"

"This place is nice," Steve said as he admired the cherry-wood cabinets and stainless steel appliances. "Now what?" he asked. "Is there something we should be doing? Because this is all so sudden, we've barley had a chance to look at the files." Natasha pulled the papers from her purse and set them on the kitchen counter. She leafed through them and found there was a separate sheet of paper for each week they were there.

" 'Week 1: Get Comfortable' ," she read. " 'Settle into your new home and work in a routine for the next few months. Further instructions will be available, either in these files, through the mail, by phone/text, or meetings. Good luck.' That's all it says. Why don't we just check out the U-Haul? We obviously brought it for something." They exited through the front door again.

* * *

"What could be in there?" Steve grabbed hold of the handle and lifted it about a foot. Natasha ducked down and peered in.

She gasped and said, "Close it, close it now." Steve released the door quickly.

"What, what is it?" he asked frantically.

"All our weapons. Guns. Big guns, little guns, all kinds of guns. Goddammit, Fury should have said something. The whole neighborhood could have seen! Can you just turn this thing around while I figure out how to open this garage?" She ran through the front door again and past the stairs. Behind them was a long hallway with three doors, one was a laundry room, one was a bathroom, and the other was the garage door. She pushed the button on the wall and the door started to rise. As the sunlight started to fill the garage, a new, maroon Kia Sorento. "Aw man. A stupid soccer mom van? I can't even worry about this right now..." She looked around the car to Steve backing the U-Haul up.

"This should be OK. We'll just throw some blankets over 'em before we bring them inside." He looked at her expectantly, eyebrows raised. As he started to open the back of the truck a group of elderly ladies walked by, all dressed in jogging suits. Steve flashed a big grin and slammed the door shut yet again. They continued on and waved, probably too old to even remember their way home. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought. I'll run inside and find some blankets."

* * *

When he returned, Natasha had opened the truck all the way and found a stroller, bassinet, a crib, and a hiding space in each of them. She smiled with raised eyebrows and asked him to help her carry everything in.

"No no, I've got everything. You can go ahead and check out the rest of the house."

"Steve, I'm not really pregnant. I can still carry stuff. Especially little stuff." He grabbed her hand and led her into the house.

"No, it's fine, I've got it."

"Please Steve I-"

"Nat, I insist." She gave a small smirk and walked through the door, but she stopped.

"Are you sure? Cause I can still-"

"Natasha," he said laughing. "Go."

She went up the stairs while Steve carried everything into the hall. He shut the garage door and walked into the kitchen when he heard he shouting from the top of the stairs. "Steve! Steve come here!"

He looked up to the railing and saw her peering over. "Come check out the master bathroom!"

Steve couldn't help but grin as he realized he had her all to himself from now on.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I hope you like. Please R&R and F&F and I'll update next weekend. **

**Gotta jam!**

**Alex :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Natasha?" Steve called from the kitchen that evening. "Dinner is ready."

Natasha came downstairs and peeked her head around the corner. "You made dinner? I didn't know you knew how to cook." She walked over to Steve and took a plate from his outstretched hand. "Thanks." She smiled as they sat down at the dining room table.

"No problem at all. It's just spaghetti, nothing complicated."

"You'd be surprised, some men I know can barely pour themselves a glass of water."

Steve smiled and replied, "Well, that's no way to take care of a lady." They ate together in silence, every once in a while exchanging awkward glances.

"Steve, that was delicious," Natasha exclaimed after practically licking her plate clean. She pushed in her chair and washed her plate. "So I think we should talk about the elephant in the room."

"What do you mean? Oh. Well... I mean... It's nothing against you, I just-"

"No, of course not. I completely understand. The house is fully furnished, I'll just take one of the bedrooms. No big deal." She took his plate and went to wash it.

"Nat, it's okay. They're my morals, I'm the one who should leave the room. You take the master, I'll take one of the kids rooms." He gave her a half smile and took the plate from her hands. "It's getting late, we should head to sleep."

* * *

Natasha slipped into a silk nightie and peeked her head outside the door. "Steve?" she whispered. "You alright?" She waited and heard some shuffling from the room across the hall.

Finally," Yeah, just getting ready for bed." He only poked his head around the door.

"Okay, well... goodnight. She pursed her lips an drummed her fingers on the door. After going back inside she climbed into her bed and lied there, thinking.  
_I couldn't possibly feel this way about Steve. I mean, sure he's chivalrous and handsome and funny, but he's also my friend and coworker. Even if I did like him, nothing could ever really happen. I've just never felt this way about anyone- not even Clint! It doesn't even matter really. No matter what, I get to spend an entire six months with one of my best friends. Yep, he's just a friend..._

* * *

Steve sat on his bed in flannel pajama bottoms, but no shirt, making him incredibly uncomfortable with showing himself to Natasha. He did catch a glimpse of lace at the bottom of her nightie and he scolded himself for wishing he could see the rest of it. _She probably wants nothing to do with me, _he thought. He never thought he could want someone as much as he did Peggy, but he couldn't have been more wrong._ All I can think about is how torturous it's gonna be to be around her everyday pretending to be something that we aren't, something I want so bad._ He finally just slipped his legs under the cover and turned out the light. He stared at the ceiling trying to fall asleep, but all he could think about was his heavy heart.

* * *

**Back at Avengers Tower**

An intern quickly shuffled to Fury's office and knocked on the door. He shuffled in and started to give information on new aircraft when Fury raised a hand signaling for the squeamish intern to stop.

"Has anyone been monitoring Rogers and Romanoff?"

"N-no, sir. I d-don't think anyone has- I mean I-I don't really know. I could, um, I could check for you, if that would be something you could possibly want, maybe... I could if you like..."

Fury gave the intern a stale look and then said," I need to know what those two are up to. But this could be fun. I need Agent Hill to be my little spy for a night. Could you bring her here?"

A look of sheer shock crossed the young mans face as he rambled," Yes, absolutely. I can get her for you. I'll be right back, super fast. Just take a short minute." He stumbled out of the office and down the hallway.

"These heroes have no idea what they're doing."

* * *

Natasha came downstairs and noticed the door was unlocked. _Oh, crap. _"James, honey?" she called from the bottom of the stairs. "Do you remember locking the door last night?" She had a sharp intonation in her voice trying to indicate that something was wrong.

"No, honey, I distinctly remember locking the door last night," Steve replied as he came downstairs, curiosity in his eyes, warning in hers.

"We should look around," she whispered. He nodded and tiptoed from the stairs to the dining room and looked around, then moved on to the kitchen. As he rounded the corner he saw a figure in black sitting on the couch. Instinct kicked in and he started to run towards it, but slowed when the figure showed her face.

"'Honey'? Really? That's adorable."

"Agent Hill? What the _hell_ are you doing here? It's fine Nat, just a dear friend who doesn't know how to knock," he called to the stairs. She came down fully clothed and pregnant-looking.

"Oh my God, you know we could've killed you," Natasha said, hand on her hip.

Hill stood up and started to explain. "Fury thought something like this might happen, so he sent me to check you guys out. It was very easy to get in here and it'll be just as easy for someone else to get in too. You know they are going to be incredibly suspicious of you, so if they manage to get cameras in here and you aren't calling each other 'Kathleen' and 'James' and you are only pregnant during the day, they're gonna know what's up and this is gonna be 1942 all over again. Trust me, we don't need that."

After a long silence Steve finally said," Alright. But this is going to take some getting used to. Don't be mad if we mess up once in a while."

"We can't afford you to mess up. We need you to be on top of things, this isn't practice." Hill pointed to the door. "Look how easy I got in. These people are trained too, they will be able to get in if they want to. They need to see an average suburban couple if they do."

"Hill, I'm very trained in the field. I know what I'm doing," Nat said in defense.

"You're not in the field, you're being normal, which you aren't very well trained in." Hill went to the door and turned around once more. "Are you guys done with the truck?" They nodded. "Great, I'll just take it then." She sighed and turned around one last time. "I know it doesn't seem like a very important job, but it's more than you think. Just, try not to screw up. It's different, but you better get used to it." And she left.

* * *

**Hello everyone! So I'm really really really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time but I was grounded :(  
But now I'm not so I can get back to posting. Anyway, I'm just excited to be back, I have so many ideas! I'm finally getting to the parts I've been dying to write since the beginning. BTW I am so thankful to all of you who who have followed and favorited my story. I also read all the reviews you guys leave me and they are really sweet! But if you haven't yet, please R&R and F&F so you never miss a chapter!**

**Gotta jam!**

**Alex :)**


	5. Chapter 5

After almost an hour of no conversation between the two for fear of giving themselves up, Natasha let her potential feelings for Steve get the upper hand. "Um, hey. I think I know a way that we can still talk to each other without messing up, but it's still familiar. We can use pet names."

_She finally spoke, thank God_, Steve thought. "Sure, that works. But, uh... what's a pet name?"

"Oh, come on, you know what a pet name is." Steve shook his head 'no' and she explained," You know- honey, pumpkin, sweetie, babe- pet names." She smiled. _I can't believe I'm saying this. I can't let the way I think of Steve- wait. I don't think of Steve as anything other than a friend. This is just business, work. I'm sure he knows that._

"Yeah, okay. So... sweetheart... what do you want for lunch?" _Oh my God, this is really happening. She has to think this is just business though. I know Nat._

"Anything you want... honey," she smiled. She got up and waddled to the stairs. She wasn't really pregnant, she knew, but the damn thing was so big and heavy she couldn't help it. Steve watched her climb upstairs and it took everything in his power to suppress the stupid grin on his face.

* * *

Steve sat on the couch reading while Natasha lay with her legs across his lap knitting a hat. "So honey, when do you start work?" Natasha said after a few minutes.

"Next week. What about you, hon? When do you go back?"

"Babe, we talked about this. I'm not going back. I'm going to stay home and take care of the baby, remember?"

"Oh, that's right," Steve said, remembering what the files had said that he read yesterday. More silence. "Speaking of which, I don't think we should keep calling the baby 'the baby'. Maybe we should give him-slash-her a name?"

Natasha thought about it for a minute. "Sure. I am bored of knitting and this could be fun," she said. "Let's start with girl names. I like Claire."

"Claire is cute, but how about Elle."

"Elle?" Natasha laughed. "What is she, a princess?"

"Ah, yes. She would be my princess." They both laughed. Several names were thrown around in the next hour: Laurel, Charlotte, Megan, Ilene, Kylie- all of which they vetoed.

The home phone rang and Steve went into the kitchen to answer it. "Hello?"

"Kiss her," he heard on the other end.

"Excuse me? Who is this?"

"C'mon Captain Virgin, just kiss her. You want it, she wants it, I can see it."

"What do you mean 'you can see it'?

"Fury had Hill install some cameras and microphones before you woke up and saw her. We aren't telling you where they are, so don't ask, but you guys are just adorable -according to Pepper. So, again, I say: JUST KISS HER."

From the living room Natasha poked her head over the couch and asked," Everything okay? Who is it?"

Steve covered the phone with his hand. "Just a sales representative. Trying to sell us a carpet cleaning service."

"Well get rid of them. We need to pick a boy's name."

"A boys name?" Steve heard from the phone. "How cute. We can all see you like each other, it's like watching a soap opera down here."

"I'm not doing that, this is just work." Steve was annoyed that everyone was watching his private moments with Natasha, but as soon as Tony mentioned it he couldn't help but imagine that moment and everything it could change.

"Just work? No. This is turning into more than work. I mean, pet names? That's not necessary, you could just stick to calling each other by your first names, but no. You guys decided to get a little more intimate. I hate to break it to you Cappy, but this is not just work."

Steve sighed. "I'll think about it Tony. This is just a complicated situation. You really think she likes me too?"

He heard some rustling and then Clint's voice. "I know Natasha pretty well and she is totally into you. I've never seen her laugh like that with someone. She's not normally an open person, but she's different with you, I can see it."

More rustling. "So kiss her," Tony said again. Then he heard the dial tone. He sighed again and sat back down on the couch and Natasha smiled.

"So where were we? Oh yeah, boy names. I was thinking since we couldn't choose any girl names we could just pray for a boy," she said as she winked.

"Uh, yeah. How about Johnny." It was hard for Steve to focus after all he stuff Tony put in his head. "Or just John."

"Maybe, or Axl, or David, or Jacob... Are you okay honey?"_ I can read Steve like a book, something is definitely wrong. _

"Absolutey. I was just thinking about all the stuff Hill- Maria- told us this morning. How everything has to be... you know."_  
_

"You mean what we talked about last night? Look, I promise I'll-" The phone rang and startled Natasha before she could finish.

"I'll get that," Steve said as he got up and left a curious Nat. "Hello?"

"What did you talk about last night?" he heard Pepper ask. "We didn't have cameras then."

"Pepper? We-" He saw Nat's head peek around the corner of the couch. "No," he continued," we have a sufficient supply of pepper, thanks," and he hung up.

"What was that about?" Natasha asked as he sat back down at the couch.

"Just someone who wanted to sell some pepper in bulk. We really should get this number taken off the lists," he lied.

"Yep," she smiled. _God, he's so cute when he blushes. Ugh, what am I saying? Just because I like him doesn't mean I can- Oh my God. I like him. I really do. I can't hide it anymore. His gorgeous blue eyes and phenomenal physique... _

She got up to got the kitchen and stopped to give Steve a kiss on the cheek. He felt her lips gently brush his face and knew he was melting inside. The shock of electricity between them was enough to make Natasha stop and stare into his eyes before he finally turned his head and locked his lips with hers. She put her hand on his shoulders and he gently cupped her face in his hands. Natasha knew in her heart she had never felt this way when anyone kissed her before. She knew it just felt... right.

Remembering that she was supposed to be acting like this wasn't the first time they had kissed, she pulled away and smiled. She ran her hands through his hair and continued to the kitchen.

* * *

**Ah! Okay, so I know some people might think I moved this along a little fast, but I just couldn't help myself! Please comment on what you think they should name the baby because as you may have figured out they will have about one month with a baby. It'll be a while before then but I just wanted to get a head start on that because I'm an indecisive person. You don't have to pick from the names I mentioned, but if you happen to like one of them you can suggest it. I'm so excited for the rest of the story, I really like where this is going. I love all of you and thanks reading! Please R&R and F&F!**

**Hugs and Tickles!**

**Alex :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Steve laid on the couch that night thinking. The TV was on, but there was no way he could focus after what happened a few hours ago. He kept replaying the moment in his head, over and over again. He just wished he could feel the same electricity again, and he considered the fact that since they were a fake couple he might actually get that chance.

"You coming to bed babe?" he heard from the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right there. Just a minute."

"Okay, well, hurry on up, it's late," and she left.

_My God, _he thought. _How am I going to do this? _He sighed and got up to go to the fridge. He grabbed a water bottle, but stopped for a minute. _Nothing is gonna happen. This is pretend, I'm not doing anything wrong. _He chugged the water and dashed upstairs to the extra room where he left his pajamas last night. He opened the drawer and found a new set, this time with a t-shirt. He put it on and when he glanced through the bedroom door, he saw Natasha wearing different pajamas. They were fluffy pants and a tight tank top. His knees became weak as he noticed how it hugged her every curve.

"C'mere," Natasha said when he entered their bedroom. He hesitated, but walked over to where she was kneeling on the bed anyway. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, mind-numbing kiss. He held her by the waist and felt the bump against his stomach. When she pulled away he saw her green eyes and there was something about them that gave him goosebumps. She grinned, gave him a quick peck, and turned out the bedside lamp. The sheets rustled a bit as they settled into bed, and then it was quiet.

* * *

The next evening after they finished dinner, Natasha suggested they watch a movie.

"Sure," Steve said. "You pick, I still have all these movies people have suggested, but I haven't seen most of them yet."

"Oh that's right, you have that list. Let me see." Steve gave her the list and she glanced through it. "Let's see: Harry Potter, Forrest Gump- that's a great one- E.T., Star Wars, When Harry met Sally... No way. Who recommended Twilight?"

"Oh that was Tony. He said it was the best Movie series he'd ever seen."

"No, sweetie, he's just trying to mess with you. It is a total chick-flick teenager movie, and one of the worst ones out there. Let me just cross this off for you," she said and he handed her a pen. "I think we should watch When Harry Met Sally. It's a classic and totally romantic," she said with a wink.

"Okay,"he said. "I'll grab some snacks." He went to the kitchen pantry and took out a bowl of candy.

When he went back into the living room and set it on the coffee table Natasha said," Why don't we make this interesting? How about a drinking game? That would be fun, right?"

"Honey, your pregnant. You can't drink."

"I know, I know. I meant you. I'm just gonna have water. Here, I'll go pour you a drink."

She came back with a bottle, a glass, and a cup of water. "Here we go," she said as she poured some into his glass. "Before we start, here are the rules. Every time they meet, you drink. I'll just take a few pieces of candy. Every time she says I hate you/I love you, anytime a couple describes how they met, anytime the seasons change, and every time Harry talks about something depressing. Ready?" She hit play.

"When I buy a new book, I read the last page first. That way, in case I die before I finish, I know how it ends. That, my friend, is a dark side." -they drank.

"You see? That is just like you, Harry. You say things like that, and you make it impossible for me to hate you!" -they drank.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking, and the thing is, I love you." -they drank.

"And then we fell in love. Three months later we got married. Yeah, it only took three months... Twelve years and three months." -they drank.

By the time the movie was over, Steve was blackout drunk. At that point he didn't even notice that Natasha was too. He had been drinking so much that he didn't realize Natasha had been drinking vodka instead of water.

She looked over at him and reached for his hand. He couldn't control himself anymore, and he kissed her. He held her by the shoulders and she ran her hands wildly through his hair. Natasha pulled away, breathing heavily. His eyes were so inviting. He stood up and took her by the hand, pulling her in to continue the kiss. They slowly moved toward the stairs. They went up, never releasing their kiss. She ran her hands up and down his arms feeling every muscle. He grabbed her waist and picked her while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her and she pulled his shirt over his head. She put her hands on his chest while he backed into the bedroom and closed the door.

* * *

**Hi guys! I'm really sorry it's so short, but I've been getting ready for school and it's been hard to find time. Let me know what you think so far. I love "When Harry Met Sally..." and for those of you who haven't seen it, you have to, you won't regret it. I love hearing from you guys, I was disappointed when I didn't hear from many of you :(  
****Anyway, I love you all. Please R&R and F&F!**

**Hugs and Tickles!  
Alex:)**


End file.
